Akai Death
by anachan1996
Summary: Grell Sutcliff un Shinigami de élite, una misión mas y su sed de sangre, su sadismo es inmenso, ¿Que clase de cosas puede hacerle a un humano?


**Akai Death**

Cuerpo delgado, esbelto, fino y palido, cabello largo y castaño amarrados con una cola de caballo baja, acompañado de un moño rojo extravagante, ojos café claro algo separados, lentes de montura redonda, el armazón de color dorado claro y poco brilloso, las patillas de igual color, en una de ellas tiene grabado su nombre con letra cursiva y de color negro, casi no es visible, acompañado de una cadena dorada que cuelga de las patillas para sotenerlos, una cara fina y palida, ojos café claros, un rostro que refleja inocencia, sus vestimentas son las de un mayordomo, su saco es acampanado al final del largo que al mismo tiempo corto a la mitad asta llegar a la cintura,esl cuello de este mismo es de color rojo, sus pantalones al igual que su saco es de color negro pero estos son algo entuvados acompañado de unos zapatos de tacon de hombre negros, debajo de su elegante saco una camisa blanca que es acompañada del cuello con un moño de lineas blancas con rojo hacía lo largo, un mayordomo dulce y despistado. ¡Eso era lo que aparentaba!.

Un día como cualquiera Grell Sutcliff exmayordomo de la familia Barnett corría entre las calles de londres, buscando a algien entre algunos lugares comunes que visitaba su objetivo, pero este al llegar a una de las tiendas destinadas se topo con un hombre de buen portar que salia de ella, haciendo que este derramara un liquido en su traje y callendo Grell al suelo.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo cuando llego al suelo, pero el hombre solo bufo grotescamente -¡Oh no!- se levanto lo mas rapido posible y se acerco al sujeto -¡Perdoneme, perdoneme!- hacía varias reverencías hacía el señor de buen ver

-¡SI,si!- solo repetia el de cabellos negros

-¡Por favor permitame ir a su humilde casa y arreglar el gran desastre que he ocasionado!- se inclinó para hacer una reverencia

-De acuerdo pero deje de hacer eso- susurro el hombre que comenzó a caminar, el camino estuvo muyr tranquilo pero cuando llegaron a la masión donde el chico vivia Grell abri paso para entrar de una manera descortez

-¡Oh!- dijo sonriendo y empezando su tranformación haciendo que aquel joven de cabellos negros y no muy alta estatura, piel morena y ojos verdes, temblara ante la presencía de aquel hombre engañoso que cambiaba su parecer, derrepente sus cabellos se soltó del agarre de aquel liston rojo que formaba un moño que le sostenia en una coleta, la melena de aquel extraño hombre tornaba lentamente un color rojo pasión desde la raíz hasta las puntasde tan largo cabello, sus ojos cafés claro ahora eran de un verde amarillo, en la cual se podía reflejar claramente el miedo de que yacía frete a él, su piel era palida mas de lo que ya le denotaba, observa como se quita el saco negro de mayordomo que trae puesto y lo lanza hacía el aire, dentre la nada se pone una gabardina roja, su chaleco negro que tenia debajo ahora comienza a tornar a un color marron y aquellos zapatos negros ahora eran de tacón rojos con negro, de entre sus bolsillos saco unas pestañas postizas y se las coloco en el par de ojos para alargar las suyas mientras retira los lentes redondos que trae puestos y así resaltar un momento sus ojos, agita los lentes con la mano izquierda y estas cambian su forma, la montura redonda ahora era rectangular, el armazón ya no era dorada si no de un color rojo carmesí al igual que el resto de los lentes, el nombre grabado en la parte inferior dela patilla derecha desaparecia lentamente, la cadena que le acompañaba ya no era lisa si no "perlas rojas" unidas, de cada lado una pequeña calavera que le a compañaba, una vez que el par de lentes se habían transformado completamente a su real forma se las volvió a colocar acomodandoselas en el puente de su naríz, bajo su mano y con la otra poso en la cintura, así invocando su Death Scythe con la derecha; una herramienta de "jardineria" extravagante para su forma, una motosierra de caja y de empuñadura roja, un hombre completamente trasformado, sin embargo, su silueta parecía la de una mujer, su sonrisa era temible enseñaba unos afilados colmillos en vez de dientes, totalmente atemorizante; "Sonrisa de CHESCHIRE"

El pobre hombre temblaba ante la presencía de aquel sujeto tan extraño, su piel moreno palideció ante tal expectactiva, sudaba frío, sentía como el miedo y el terror recorría todo su cuerpo asta llegar a sus sentrañas, ya no sabía si estaba de pie o de cabeza; la sangre se almacenaba en su "cerebro" (?), su equilibrio entorpeció, tambaleaba de un lado al otro como la cola de un cascabel, perdiendo la cordura decendio asta el suelo desplomando una ruido sordo.

-¡No tengas miedo!- exclamo el pelirrojo extravagante de manera sarcastica y burlona, sus ojos se fijaron firmemente en los de su presa, su cuerpo se retorcía de completo placer al verlo sufrir

-¿Qui…qui..quien eres?-el que yacía bajo el ni siquiera podía hablar correctamente por tanto miedo, su piel palida, los ojos irritados por forzar en no llorar, la rapides palpitante del corazón a una velocidad inpresionante y para colmo la presencía de ese ser cada vez mas cerca de el, ahora literalmente se podía decir con gran firmeza "La muerte esta muy cerca de mí", algo extraño se percibía y no era el carmín, era algo más…. Duaba con firmeza que fuera algo agradable ¡Si! Lo dudaba con todo ser y menos del sujeto que se había tranformado a algo imcomprensible ¿Qué demonios era?

-Me llamo Grell Sutcliff- dijo con gran orgullo el carmín de tan "hermosa" presencía, haciendo rugir su gran guadaña con gran fuerza y furia rezonando entre las paredes de la casa, un sonido deleitable y vigorozo para los que amaban las masacres, pero, para otros era todo un sufrimiento

-Soy un Shinigami y vengo por tu alma- solto directamente como si fuera de lo mas normal y lo era para el

-¿Mi alma?- tartamudeo el joven de tan solo 25 años de edad al escuchar esas palabras, trago un poco de saliva con gran dificultad ¿Qué había echo para merecer la muerte? -¿A caso eres un angel?- le miro con gran sufrimiento, sabía que existían o por lo menos había escuchado de u existencía, pero jamas les había visto y menos cuando fuera a ser condenado

-No, no soy un angel, no mezcles esas cosas con nosotros soy un "Dios de la muerte"- hizo enfasís en las ultimas palabras y recalcando su autoritarizmo, relamiendo sus labios como solia hacer antes de comenzar sus "Juegos" miro fijamente al que yacía bajo el haciendo que este comenzara a gritar en sordo, creía en la existencía de seres extraños, en verdad creía pero jamas los había presenciado, y jamas se hubiese imaginado que fueran como el carmín, era completamente diferente a como los describian en los libros, siendo esto un punto y parte la parca roja no aguantaba mas el control de su cuerpo que tanto le pedía manchar ese hermoso cuerpo de su tan aforable color, un color de pureza y pasión, un color "Infernal", ¡Si! Así es el color de la sangre; incandose frende a el, subiendo a horcadillas del chico de piernas temblorinas sin ma que pedir dejo a su tana preciado "bebe" aun lado, después de todo en esos momentos le era inutil, extendio su delgado y palido brazo de manos enguantadas, quitandoselos, ahora se podía notar claramente que era por lo menos una "Mujer" o eso hacía ver las uñas largas y finas pintadas de rojo, doblando sus dedos solo dejando extendido el dedo indice, señalando al por menor poso su "Delicado" dedo debajo del ojo izquierdo del oji-verde y recorriendo a lo largo dejo una leve linea que se miraba mas sin embargo no se veía como una herida, esto hizo exitar a la parca roja, mirandole ahora con mas placer de querer jugar con el pobre chico, volvio a recorrer su cara ahora en zic zacg hasta los labios carnosos y rosados, la mano que tenia libre la utilizaba para recorrer su propio rostro con una gran deleite entre sus sencibles gustos y sed; esto era en verdad placentero.

-¿Qué..que es lo que quieres?- tomo todo el valor que tenía o por lo menos lo que sobraba para preguntar algo tan evidente

-¡Solo deseo jugar Amor!~- una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro -¡Pero antes! Dime tu nombre- con mirada y tono lacimo dijo en forma de orden

-¡¿Mi….mi..nombre?!- pregunto repetidamente como si idiota estuviese, pero claro, como no acutuar de esa forma cuando su cuerpo temblaba y su piel se enchinaba de solo ver a esa cosa, ni siquiera podía responder de gran impacto

-Si ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- volvió a repetir el Dios de la Muerte, parecía que esta vez su pasciencia comenzaba a agotarse, el reaper era realmente inpaciente y menos cuando se trataba de los humanos, sin embargo, para ¿Qué deseaba saber su nombre?, si el ya lo sabía, estaba mas que claro y era evidente, deseaba jugar, ademas ¿Quién dijo que durante el trabajo no se le permitia divertirce?, las normas no lo declaraban a menos de que no estuviera haciendo lo que debía,

-¡E….e…edward! Mi nombre es Edward- dijo rapidamente al ser de poca confianza

-¡Bueno Ed! Te puedo llamar así ¿Verdad?- su voz era picara y lasciva, el chico asintio con la cabeza, en verdad no deseaba hacer enojarlo –Genial- susurro con un aura negra a su alrededor y una sonrisa que solo los demonios y su especie conocían –Comenzemos el juego- no solo la sonrisa en sus labios se presenciaban incluso sus ojos neón, estos era los que mas miedo daban, su mano seguia en el rostro del chico y sin mas, rasgo fuertemente encagando solo la punta de tan largas uñas al mismo tiempo en que el recorria su cuello en extasís asta llegar a su pecho; Edwar ya anticipaba que algo así sucedería, solto un grito lleno de dolor y mirando como la parte inferior del labio carmín era rebendado por los colmillos de esa cosa, la sangre comenzó a brotar no en gran abundancía simplemente se había rebentado un poco su labio para saborear su propia sangre, ese sabor ferroso y agradable, unas pocas gotas había logrado caer en las ropas del buen vestido chico,y tragando saliva solo espero a su muerte con gran temor, la parca volio a rasgar su cuerpo, pero ahora se podía sentir que era desde la fisura de su nariz asta la clavicula, el desgarre en su piel era doloroso un ardon inmenso como cuando te quemas, para la parca era realmente exquisito como el tejido del hombre se rompia bajo sus manos, el sonido que provocaba dicha acción era solemne para sus oidos, vigorozo, placentero, no tenía descripción para lo que sentía, mientras para el chico era peor que las torturas victorianas de ese tiempo, la sangre brotaba en abundancia, todo manchado, todo completamente salpicado, salpicado de ese hermoso color, si ese color tan vigorozo brotaba de la piel "demacrada", solo quedaba retorcerse de dolor ¿Pero de que servia? Era estupido eso no remediaría nada, pero era inconciente, solo una sensación fuera de si y una reacción inmediata, sentía como su saco, corbata y camisa eran arrebatadas para dejar al descubierto su bien tonificado pecho, ahora si deseaba gritar ya no podía, toda la voz que tenía la había desperdiciado en el segundo rasguño, era difícil, ¡Oh! claro que lo era, la herida le había causado una sensación espantosa y simplemente el reapers carmín se regozinaba de placer ensima del joven, deleitandose del sufrimiento de su presa y de su nuevo juguete, posando ambas de sus manos en el pecho del chico ya descubierto, rasgo hasta el vientre del chico, sin romper el tejido del joven, solo deseaba causarle algo de ardor a su cuerpo, tornandose un color rosado-rojizo, barias manchas diminutas comenzaron a notarse, era evidente que era la sangre que no podía salir a flote, aun así había logrado arrancar pellejo, acendiendo hacia el cuerpo lastimado lamio a lo largo las hermosas heridas causando aun mas dolor, el chico solo podía hacer muecas, gestos y retorcerse del dolor, sus cuerdas vocales se habían quedado mudas, instantaneamente enpuño sus manos con gran fuerza y que si no fuese por que las manos las tenia enguantadas las uñas se hibieran clabado en su palma haciendolas sangrar, el carmín dejo de lamer y retirandose un poco dejando un hilo de saliva que les unian, la cual corto de inmediato cuando limpio con su larga y hermosa gabardina roja

-¡Que hermoso te vez!- la sonrisa de la parca roja se volvio a ver, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y caían a la alfombra completamente manchada de sangre, Sutclis acerco una de sus manos a los labios y mordio la uña del dedo indice inclinando hacía atrás su cabeza y volviendo a diriguirla al rostro de su presa con el dedo pulgar recorrio los labios, las expresiones y suplicas internas de los humanos eran tan divertidas como cuando el quedaba completamente bañado de sangre al averlos torturado, que si no fuese, que estuviera presente el peliplata este tambien estaria deleitado en risas, a el le encantaban este tipo de cosas –Lastima que moriras- la voz se ensombresio aciendo su presencia todavía mas terrorifica, y una vez mas enseñando esos colmillos aprecidos a los de un tiburon, encajando con gran fuerza la uña en la comisura de los labios, hizo que volviera a desprender ese hermoso liquido ferroso, volviendose, abalanzar hacía el hombre donde la sangre brotaba beso y dejando solo ahora unas cuantas manchas relamio sus labios volviendo a deleitarse con ran agradable sabor.. -¡Que lindo! En verdad esto es lindo- parecía que en verdad disfrutaba del momento, y la sonrisa cada vez se alargaba, una vez mas clavo sus uñas en el pecho del chico con un vuelo increible, haciendo que este lograra gritar vigorizando los oidos del Dios de la Muerte -¡Tienes una hermosa casa!- miro a todos lados, y dejando el cuerpo del casi demacrado hombre se levanto para admirar con cuidado el lugar, Edwar solo miraba con cuidado cada paso que daba ese loco, demente y desquisiado ser, si es que se le podia llamar de alguna forma a ese monstruo, el carmín observaba cuidadosamente la fachada del lugar, realmente era hermoso, pero algo le había llamado la atención de entre tantas cosas, lo que había logrado captar la presencía del ser había sido una bara de hierro puntiagudo parecido a un trinchete, esas paras eran utilizadas para la chimenea, encaminadose asta el, le miro con mas regozijo y lo tomo, sosteniendolo hacía arriba lamio la punta haciendo que se cortara levemente y retomando su camino volteo hacía el joven de cabellos negros, lo poso en el centro del cuerpo descubierto y moviendolo en pequeños circulos volvio a sonreír y forzo para calvarlo lentamente atravezando y perforando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, el hombre se retorcio y se arqueo hacía adelante, el carmín saco la bara arrancando un poco de carne, lo miro de nuevo y clavo una vez mas pero esta vez en la entrepierna, parecía que el humano estaba ya en sus ultimos momentos de nostalgía y agonía, deseaba hacerlo sufrír mas pero alguíen le interrumpio aclarando su garganta, solo bufo y volvió a sacarla barilla y encajandolo esta vez en la cabeza lo mato de inmediato -¡Perdon amor!- dijo entre falsas tristezas, se agacho para tomar su preciado bebe que hizo rugir haciendo que las afiladas laminas dieran su recorrido correspondiente para luego atravezar el pecho del joven, solo eso era lo que tenía que hacer, juzgar su cinematic record, la cual corrio y se cuardo en la preciada arma, para luego apagarla y recargarla en su hombro y seguir su camino

-¡Date prisa Sutcliff! Todavía tenemos mas misiones que terminar- la voz de William se hacía presente, mientras caminaba a la salida de la mansión, no reprendería a la parca roja, si esto le hacía feliz y cumpliera con su trabajo no tendría ningun problema por dejarle destasar cada cuerpo que juzgara, eso a el no le interesaba en lo mas minimo, su unica prioridad era la que su subordinado cumpliera al pie de la letra su trabajo, eso así era, sin emociones, sin reproches, sin mas ese era el trabajo de un "Shinigami", el trabjo que se les asignaba al tener una segunda vida, su deber como semidioses, ¡Efectivamente! Ese era su deber, JUZGAR ALMAS, sin reproche alguno.


End file.
